


Red Wine

by Shockcakes



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Theo wants a smart watch, Vanilla, a book nerd, a horde of shame, maybe like average speed, not exactly slow I guess, some dragon on rabbit action, what counts as fast burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: A dragoness socialite and a rabbit waiter walk into an open bar.Sex happens later.That's it. That's the joke.





	Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Another experiment
> 
> This fic holds my record of the longest thing I've ever written ever

_This champagne is horrible._

Faye was amazed. How such a feat was possible at these posh, expensive soirees was quite the triumph. To draconic metabolism, this however-long-old brandy might as well have been tap water. Still, something had to ease the sheer amount of stuffiness permeating this ballroom. The place was full wall to wall of rich, stuck up lizards and she was trapped in the middle of it. No lone space was safe from hearing about “… _the most high-end watch club. Why I’m still on their waiting list_!” She was going to break her iron liver even if she had to drink this fancy schmancy bar into the ground.

Why did she drag herself over here anyway? Having to hear this overgrown newt drone on about his yacht was about as exciting as the floor tiling – Faye should know. She’s been staring at it for a half hour straight. She should be home in her comfortable apartment, curled up in bed with a cheesy rom-com, maybe even a man cuddled next to her. An eager thought.

Most other races, no matter how polite they were about the topic, would prefer keeping dragons at arm’s distance. Faye was an elegant dragon of class, dark scales and attractive curves in all. Her horns were smooth and polished, shaped uniquely along the back of her head. Nevertheless, that had yet to earn her the affections she longed so. Sleepless nights of countless romance novels left her yearning for someone to feel comfortable with. Perhaps that was why she accepted the invitation to another gathering of wealthy snobs. Threw on her favorite beige dress, filed her horns neat and fancy for a lovely night partying. As far as she could gauge from the wyvern next to her regaling his  _riveting_ story about his  _imported_ cigarettes, this was not the best idea for a starting point on her part.

At least this vodka was starting to work its magic. Faye had perfected the art of the engaged façade. An interested head twirl here, a snooty guffaw there. She made sure she was not in focus each time she rolled her golden eyes It wasn’t like anyone expected actual conversation other than talking about how rich they were. But at least the buzzing drowned out the awful titter of brainless gloating that filled the banquet hall like a fart in an elevator.

Another glass downed, and now for the trek back to the bar. She was stopped along the way; a short, somewhat meek-looking waiter taking notice of her empty drink. Not wanting to break her regal countenance, Faye fought back the nausea and maintained a dignified slump.

It took her a minute gauge the waiter’s species. Whoever owned the joint certainly had a diverse crew of hires, most if not all of them being warm-blooded mammals. Such kin was common in these sort of roles yet this one was enough to catch her fancy. As he poured a glass of Pinot Noir, she noted some of his traits. His ears, quite long with fur a shade darker than the rest of his gray fur, were flopped past his shoulders. He had no sort of horns nor cloven feet. Lagomorph most likely. His nose twitched every few seconds; perhaps from the persistent scent of alcohol on her. He must’ve thought she was just another stumbling drunk that was lucky enough to rub elbows with the rest of the rabble. For reasons Faye couldn’t quite grasp, that didn’t sit well with her.

“So tell me,” she half-slurred, “which watch club waiting list are  _you_  on?” She kept her distance. Her breath must’ve had enough to give every non-reptile in the room a mild buzz. The rabbit gave a mild chuckle. With his ears down, his height barely aimed past her chest. He’d probably go unnoticed to a majority of the patrons in the room.

“None ma’am.” He replied courtly. “Although I am saving up for a new smartwatch.”

Faye’s eyebrow raised for the first time that night. “Smartwatch? You mean a smartphone right?” admittedly, her knowledge of the latest technology trends was shoddy at best. If her parents hadn’t persisted in updating her hardware, she probably would’ve kept the same flip phone she had as a teenager.

The rabbit’s ears perked up. His buck-teeth beamed into an eager grin. “No, no  _smartwatch_. It’s like a smartphone but it’s totally a watch. I’ve got a cheaper one here but it’s aged a bit.” he rolled up the sleeve of his tux – the thing was worn enough to suggest it was probably his only one – and revealed a square watch, displaying the time through a tiny black touchscreen. “I always wanted a newer one but they’re a bit out of my price range.”

Faye hummed, somewhat intrigued. The droll of the rest of the room diminished for a moment. “Seems like a bit much for just a watch.”

“It’s not just a watch though.” The servant smiled as he pressed a button on the side of the watch. The gadget pulled up a home screen much like a phone would. Faye’s eyes widened like a child watching fireworks as the waiter toyed with his watch like a phone. “…and it’s got internet and videos too! You can even text on it!”

Faye curbed her amazement less she come across as sarcastic or condescending. “They’ll slap internet on anything nowadays wouldn’t they?” she mentally chastised herself for sounding like an old hag. Technology trends were so lost on her that they aged her up by 50 years.

He chuckled earnestly. “The newer models have GPS, music, and everything!”

“What’s next? Smart  _TV_?”

The rabbit fell silent for a moment, letting his reluctant grin do the talking.

“ _No._  You’re  _joking_.”

He nodded visibly entertained by how astounded she was. Noticing his jovial mood, Faye hid the red tint of her black scales as an attempt to save face. How embarrassing was it that she was behind on the times? Now she was making a fool of herself.

“Er, well,” she stuttered slightly. “I’d be happy if you tell me more about your curious little devices. I certainly have as much time on my hands as these reptilian fatcats have money.”

He winced, glancing back at the tables. Faye followed his gaze, particularly a complaining patron waiting for his champagne. If she was able too, she’d splash some on his face. “I would but I still have a job to do as you can tell.”

“Oh…Oh! Of course! How could I be so rude, mister…?”

“Theodore, miss. Although my friends call me Theo.”

“Well,  _Theo_ ,” Faye smiled more flirtily than she would’ve cared to admit. “When can I…see you again?” It took her some time before she realized she was gazing directly into his hazel eyes.

“Well if you don’t mind waiting, I’ll be working the bar in a bit.”

There was a voice in the back of Faye’s mind. Some nagging force persisting that she was forgetting something importa- _Your name you disjointed reptile, your NAME!_

“IT’S FAYE!” She called, her mild outburst startling him and catching the eyes of a few wandering patrons. “Erm…my name is Faye…”

Theodore smiled politely. “I’ll see you then, Miss Faye.” He bowed and hurried back to serving

The dragon sunk into a nearby seat. “ _Uuuuugh._ ‘IT’S FAYE’ indeed. What is wrong with me?!” she groaned in a hushed whisper. As she glanced at her side, she eyed a few nosey salamanders giving her the stinkeye.

 _What the hell are you looking at_?

–

There something about this Theodore character that had Faye fascinated. He was much more efficient than one would come expect from a mere servant. Those ears certainly helped in detecting the slightest call and with clients as…vocal as these, he had virtually no issue in the slightest. Theo maneuvered surprisingly well for someone as small as he was. It was a shock that no dragon stepped on him. He balanced trays of wine and hors-d'oeuvres with a surprising amount of grace. He kept extra care for his ears. A single wrong movement could set off any one of these reptiles.

The rabbit was jovial and energetic, more than Faye could say about the rest of the present company. She intently studied him, separating him from the crowd as he worked. He snuck a few looks her way, giving a light smile an wave to which she promptly blushed and looked away with enough speed to give herself whiplash. Once she was sure it was safe to finally pull her head away from the excitement that was the decorative drapes, Faye coolly took a swig of her wine while sneaking another cautionary glimpse.

As she continued to scrutinize him, his tail caught her fancy. A huge difference to those of draconic kin. It was smaller and seemed so much softer than the standard reptilian limb. Every now and then, it would twitch just before he scurried off to another table, signaling that some blithering alcoholic needed their fix. There was something hypnotic about it, driving Faye to want to hold the little fluff ball in the palm of her hands.

_Are you seriously looking at his ass right now?_

And then there was… _other things_.

Things that drove her mind to inch toward some rather unladylike thoughts. This entire scenario had an air of familiarity with her. Her brain persistently drifted to the shameless erotic novels that kept company among her bedside. Softcovers that were more bookmarked than she cared to admit, with provocative names such as  _Hot-Blooded Passion_  or  _Base Instincts vol. XXVI: The Season of Heat._  But those were just silly novels! How could such ridiculous infatuations be happening to her now?  

Faye’s inner monologue was interrupted as her wandering eye caught sight of Theo making his way towards the open bar. Her heart was pounding and she hadn’t moved an inch from her table. The dragon woman skimmed her quarter glass of Pinot Noir. With a shot of determination, she downed the glass and strutted down to the bar.

She had a feeling her night had only just begun.

–

She kept her countenance. The last thing she needed was another alcohol spurred, “IT’S FAYE” moment again. Needless to say, Theo remained as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as he had been for most of the night. He was quite the multitasker, able to mix and pour drinks while still keeping his attention towards her.

“So, Theo,” Faye rested her muzzle on her palm. “How did such a down-to-earth young man such as yourself end up preparing drinks for these larger than life stuck-ups?” Theo chuckled at how she so casually threw jabs at her kind. Being in the position he was, he certainly didn’t have the luxury.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story really.” He replied stirring a martini. “Let’s just say, I was just in the right place at the right time one day. A resume here, handshake there. Talk about lucky right?”

 _I’ll say_. “So you bartend as well?”

“Bartending, food serving, catering,” his deft hands easily shook and poured a well-made cocktail. Ever intrepid was Faye’s intrusive thoughts that they wondered just what else was he able to do with them. “I can make a mean ice cream sundae if you ask me to.”

“A chef too? Maybe you can slip me a few recipes.” She swirled her wine in her hand. “I’ve lost my taste for high-end takeout if you can imagine.”  _Especially when you’ve had it every night for the past week._

“Sure. My sisters can give you a list of all the recipes I’ve managed to pull out of my-“

“-ass?” Faye answered a little too eagerly.

“Well, I was gonna say ‘tail’.”

Faye chuckled as his furry cheeks were soon tinted pink. “I see your mother and father raised you well.”

His smile wavered slightly. An uncomfortable silence reared its ugly head for a tense moment. Did she hit a nerve?

“Mother.”

Faye straightened in her seat. “Mother?”

Theo put back up his candid attitude as he spoke yet Faye could easily see through the façade. “Dad passed away when I was younger so my Mother took care of us. All…nine of us.”

“O-oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!” _Nice going you moronic drake. Why don’t you just pour your drink in his face while you’re at it?_  “I-I didn’t mean to-I had no idea that-“

Theo’s beam returned. “No, no it’s fine really. Mom never let it get her down for long and neither did we. She taught us how to be respectful and kind like that.”

“She did an impeccable job.”  _Nice save._  “Er wait, did you say  _nine_  of you?”

Theo’s hands returned to the drinks preparing champagne for another ordering patron. “You know what they say about rabbits: we multiply.” Another lewd thought. “I was the oldest and the only boy in the family. Had to help out Mother whenever I could. Taught me how to cook and everything!”

“I see.” Faye’s image of the rabbit grew more alluring by the second. She wondered just how Theo would look in an apron, fondly cooking her breakfast after a long night. A certain image soon popped into her head involving  _only_  the apron. Her face flushed and she attempted to bury those thoughts away.

“Eventually I started doing a few odd jobs. It taught me some skills.” He made an example out of another drink he skillfully mixed with his eyes closed. “And eventually, here I am.”

Another silence, this time not as unwelcome as before. Now that she was closer, Faye took the time to grasp his features. His face wasn’t what one would call ‘chiseled’. There was a baby-face look to him with his adorable, twitchy nose and large rounded eyes. His gray fur was short and matted, revealing more of his lithe build; a complete contrast to Faye’s curves and scales. She had a strange urge to run her hands the messy tuft at the top of his head.

“You…remind me of someone.”

“Really? Who?”

_A mild-mannered, handsome young peasant whom the princess of a neighboring kingdom falls hopelessly in love with. Escaping the confines of her castle countless times to share passionate nights with each other at every turn._

“S-Someone from a book I read once…or twice…multiple times.”

Theo beamed with intrigue. Excitement shined on his face like a child who had just been called a superhero. “You think?? What kind of book is it?”

 _Oh no_. “It’s…”  _A shameless romp of blatant sexual fueled debauchery._ “…A romance?”  _Close enough._

“That’s cute!”

Faye let out an inaudible  _phew_  when she was sure Theo wasn’t paying attention.

“So you read a lot?”

 _More than you can possibly imagine_. “I collect a lot of books. It’s just a hobby, really. I really enjoy novels in the romance genre…” She soon rambled on. It was a habit of hers, being unable to restrain herself when the topic of her favorite literature was brought up. Faye wasn’t used to this sort of intrigue in her personal life. Many of her past dates would hear about her interest in books and respond with a response akin to ‘That’s it?’ yet Theo hung on to each word. She admired him for that.

“You know, most think bookworm types like me are boring…” Faye said with a sad smile. “I have a sister you know – always the life of the party. All fun and exciting while dusty old me is left along with her books.”

Theo was no longer fixing drinks or cleaning glasses. His attention was focused fully on her. “You’re not boring, Miss Faye. You have your interests and you pursue them. Don’t live your life just to impress people, live for your own enjoyment.”

Faye attempted to talk but her words hitched in her throat. The alcohol in her system stunted any rational thought. Her focus drew to Theo’s face. His  _perfect face_  staring back at her with that gorgeous grin of his. It almost magnetically pulled her in. The world around her faded to black. Instinctively she raised a hand to Theo’s cheek. He too remained unresponsive, only curiously gazing back at her with an adorably clueless look on his face. Faye shut her eyes and closed in with a drunken rush of emotion. Their lips met with a burning, wine flavored kiss.

That nagging voice in the back of Faye’s mind that warned her of the roughly 50 or so dragons in the room who need only to turn their heads to see her drunkenly snogging the bartender without so much as an inch of shame. The buzz of liquor proved the stronger persuasion.

By the time she relented, shame hit her faster than a truck. Not the shame of publicly displaying affections in front of prattling dragon socialites nor the shame of doing so while hopelessly intoxicated. The disgrace came from her quarry’s expression. Theo’s features were riddled with pure shock and disbelief and that cut deeper than any other humiliation Faye could suffer right now. She acted out of her own desperation, her own selfish desire without so much as consideration  _him_. The very person whom’s affections she desired.

“T-Theo, I…” Faye finally spoke. She could hardly face him. Just seeing his alarm was enough to send tremors to her heart. “I’m…I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Wow,”

Her eyes widened larger than any dinner plate in the banquet hall. Faye thought she went deaf for a full minute.

“I… _Wow._ ”

She heard him again, At least that confirmed her ears were still working properly. Faye dared herself to break out of her mental exile and gaze upon Theo’s face.

Was he…happy?

He was flushed red to his ears, nervous and babbling. Stumbling on his words like an infant, he held his hand to his lips as if he was unable to comprehend where they just were. Faye couldn’t help but feel guilty that his bumbling was enough to lift her spirits. At least she wasn’t the only flustered one in the room. Still, it was probably best she didn’t push her luck.

“I’m…I apologize.” Faye said with a nervous sigh. “That was…quite rude of me.”

“No, no, it’s fine really!” Theo twiddled his thumbs shyly. “It’s actually…really flattering.”

“You don’t mind that I…did  _that_?”

“Well, it’s hard to be when someone like you does it in the first place.”

By the time his words dropped, Faye couldn’t tell whether or not her dizziness was of the alcohol or the intensity of her blush. She fell silent for a moment, satisfied enough to watch his equally flushed features. His adorable nose twitched and his tail flicked. Her mind screamed at her.  _Talk! Take a drink! Do SOMETHING! Just quit staring at him like some lovestruck imbecile!_

So she did all three.

A fitting power move: the dragon mistress downed her final drink for the night, letting the intoxication act in her place before her rational thought could take this lovely opportunity away from her. Faye snagged the end of Theo’s tie, bringing their faces close to each other once more. Fighting back the slurring and composing herself as the alluring draconic woman she thought she was, Faye spoke.

“What time do you get off?”

–

Everything from the time Theo’s employer released him from his rounds to the taxi-drive to Faye’s apartment building had been a blur coated with giggly sweet-nothings and alcohol flavored kisses. Theo couldn’t help but marvel at the expensive-looking, luxury complex; a tall building, a good 10 stories easily. It’s white concrete somehow looked absolutely new and lavish.

Faye had impatiently led him through the ground level doors. She mentally cursed herself for having to take residence on the top floor. The dragon had to muster maddening amount of willpower not to jump the rabbit’s bones right then and there in the elevator.

He’s so. Damn. Adorable.

That goofy grin hadn’t left his mug since the party. His ears wiggled a bit, out of excitement most likely. He kept his hands at his sides like a schoolboy learning proper posture. Faye wanted to believe he must have gotten laid at some point. There was no way a woman wouldn’t be all over him had they witnessed such innocence in an attractive young man like him.

The second they reached the top floor, Faye practically yanked poor Theo by his suit and led him to her door.

Once inside, they were met with quite the opposite of the kind of residence a tenant of such a fancy apartment would have. Clothes were haphazardly strewn across the floor. In the corner of his eye, Theo caught empty takeout boxes from some high-end restaurants he could never even dream of affording. Stacks of papers rested atop multiple tables within her living room along with misplaced pencils and pens. Over on the far side was quite a sizable bookcase filled side to side with novels and texts.

“Oh.” Even under all of booze and inebriation, Faye was able to tap into her ever prevalent embarrassment. “I didn’t think I was going to be bringing anyone home tonight…”

Theo chuckled. “If you think this is bad, you should see my place.”

 _Hopefully, I just might_.

“I see your hobby isn’t just a hobby.” He gestured over at the heaps of papers found on just about every table, counter, and stand in the place. “You write too? That must be so much fun!”

Fanboy Theo returned at the worst possible moment. Seeing him fawn over her  _in her own home_  was enough to make her legs tremble. He had no end of questions to give.  _What’s the genre? How many books have you made?? What do you use for inspiration???_ Faye wanted to answer his questions, spend the night chatting away about her passions and pursuits in writing, but there was a more pressing matter that held her focus.

Faye shushed him with a kiss, doing her damnedest to keep up her alluring visage and not come across as the drunk, sex-starved maniac she was.

“The bedroom is this way.”

Theo had even less time to pay any attention to the scenery of the dragon’s den. Her lips hadn’t left his as she began peeling off his tux button by button while leading him towards her queen size bed.

“M-Miss Faye…” His words came as a breathless whimper as Faye combed her fingers along the fluff of his chest.

“Yes Theo?” the dragoness cooed. With a soft push, she sat him at the edge of her bed. She planted butterfly kisses along his neck, coaxing out more of those adorable moans. She shed his top, revealing the messy fur of his upper body.  

“Are you…sure you want to do this with me?”

Faye paused entirely. A tense second passed, seeming more like hours. “What do you mean?” She placed her hands on his shoulders. “Are you uncomfortable? Do you want to…stop?” Faye admitted to herself that she was hesitant. She wanted Theo and would’ve loved nothing more than to have him but she wouldn’t dare let herself go further if he wasn’t comfortable with it, drunk or not. Not again.

“No, no I do! Really I do. It’s just…” Theo stuttered, unsure of what to say. “Are you sure  _I’m_ the one you want to do this with?” His face averted her stare. “Someone like you – a wealthy dragon woman with an exciting life doing the things you love. Don’t you deserve someone better than some poor bunny who can’t even buy a watch?”

Faye cupped Theo’s lips and focused his gaze on her face. Her expression was stoic and unreadable. Theo watched her curiously. A mild blush was still tinted on her cheeks, most likely the remnants of alcohol still buzzing in her system. In a fluid movement, his worldview was suddenly aimed upward at the ceiling. Faye pressed Theo’s back against her bed. She leaned forward to once again meet his gaze.

“So money makes people better?”

It sounded more of a statement rather than fact. Theo’s response didn’t come right away. As the two maintained eye contact, Faye continued.

“By those standards, you’re saying any one of those dullards back at the party would be a better fit for me, correct?”

“Wh-no! I was just…I mean-“

“Theo,” Faye brought a hand to his cheek, calmly hushing him. “You’ve been far beyond a perfect gentleman. You…want to know about me and the things I like. You treat me with such respect and I find that  _ravishing_ about you. You’re so down-to-earth and easy-going.” She planted a chaste kiss on Theo’s forehead. “We may have just met but right now, there’s not a single person I can think of that I’d rather be with.”

Theo felt his doubts suddenly leave him. There was a warm feeling tingling in his chest as the woman hovering above him gazed into his eyes.

“ _It makes me want to fuck you so badly_.”

His brain did a double take. His eyes soon grew wide as dinner plates as he finally registered the sentence word after word. Faye’s muzzle broke into an eager grin as she rested on Theo’s lap, her hands holding him down while her deft tail went to undo the zipper of her beige dress. She ensured that his stare was aimed directly at her as she undressed. Her dress revealed a pair of golden lacey undergarments.

“ _It makes me want you, Theo.”_ Faye’s eyes were half-lidded but there was still a burning passion behind them. She crept on top of him, putting her face directly above his. She could tell he was nervous but behind that fear of what was most likely alien to him, Faye still saw a tinge of excitement and arousal. “ _I want our hot, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other._ ” Theo’s breath hitched in his throat. His face lit redder than a tomato as her muzzle closed in towards his mouth. Her fingers stopped at the hem of the rabbit’s slacks, now feeling much tighter than they were supposed to. “ _I want your moans and wails as we pleasure each other. As I ram my-“_

Beat.

“My…erm…”

_Fuck, that wasn’t the line! Was it?!_

Theo’s ears perked up in confusion as he witnessed his partner’s face twist into a mortified look. She rose up to a sitting position, still perched on the young man’s lap. She stared blankly at the wall with an intense thinking expression as if her brain froze for a moment.

“Miss Faye?”

“Wait, hold on a moment!” the dragoness stuttered before hurriedly kneeling to her bedside.

Curious, Theo watched as she pulled a stack of books from her nightstand drawer, all of them decorated with bookmarks and folded pages. Faye skimmed through each novel, uttering a whispered profanity each time she closed one.

“Miss Faye,” Theo echoed, now sitting upright on the mattress. “Is there something wrong?”

She froze like a deer in headlights. “Ah…no! No, not at all!” She closed the current book and clumsily hid it behind her back, shooting her partner a nonchalant grin and praying to any divine power that he didn’t notice its humiliating title.

_Loose Lips Soak Clits: Talking Dirty for Beginners._

Theo wasn’t convinced. Especially considering the fact that Faye’s stack of books was still out in the open, to which she promptly kicked under her bed.

“ _Miss Faye_ …” His brow, he sat cross-legged on Faye’s bed like a scolding parent.

Embarrassed, she finally caved. “Alright fine. I suppose I don’t have as much experience as I’ve led you to believe.”

Theo chuckled. “You don’t have to go out of your way just to impress me,” embarrassed, he fidgeted with his flopped ear. “I’m practically having the time of my life just  _being_ here.”

Faye blinked, stupidly. “…Theo, I  _really_ need to kiss you right now.”

“Wha-hey!” He barely had time to react before the dragoness sprang towards him, peppering his face with pecks and smooches. She tightly hugged his shoulders even as they plopped onto the mattress.

At this moment, Faye couldn’t ask for more. They giggled and laughed like absolute idiots. They were total strangers yet somehow they felt as comfortable as if they knew each other for years. Faye was addicted to staring into his pure hazel orbs.

“You’re cute.”

Theo smiled warmly. “I could say the same to you.”

Faye rested her chest against his. The feeling was new and foreign, his soft fluffy fur, a stark contrast to her tough scales. She playfully waved her feet while resting her muzzle on intertwined fingers.

Faye’s sizeable breasts planted firmly atop Theo, buffered only by her gold bra. She felt him squirm beneath her. Her larger form trapped him in place, leaving his attention forced solely on her. Her digits roamed his fur, trailing down his chest and eventually to his pants. He was virtually putty in her hands. The dragoness spent a majority of the night admiring all of Theo’s features. Now, at last, she was free to toy with him at her glee.

Faye gently palmed his floppy ears, curiously feeling the soft fur and flesh. His body was warm – much warmer than hers. His delicate flesh was comforting to the touch. Her grabby hands reached down to his abdomen. His breathing was slightly frantic and unsteady. Despite his calm demeanor, it was evident that he was nervous. She was as well. To have another man in her bed was many a dream of hers and now that she finally had one, she’s probing him like a science experiment. She admired his patience in that aspect.

Faye’s free hand grabbed one of Theo’s stagnant arms. “Well don’t let me do all the work,” she guided his hand to her breast. “You’re making me look like a weirdo.”

 _Don’t need much help there, though_.

“Sorry, sorry!” His palm squeezed her softly. This was most likely new to him as well given how careful and slow he was in fondling her. His movements were inexperienced yet effective.

Faye dared him further. She unclasped her gold colored bra, the only thing keeping it in place now Theo’s palms. The rabbit glanced at her chest then at Faye’s sly grin. He swallowed the lump in his throat before finally removing his hands. The flimsy bra was tossed aside, revealing her naked breasts and hardened nipples in all of their glory.

She squeezed her enticing mounds together, coaxing him to fondle her once more. Faye exhaled sharply. She grabbed his shoulders, keeping her golden eyes focused on Theo’s reddened face. With a playful grin, she trailed her hands to the hem of his pants, causing him to blush even harder. Her hands went to his posterior, more specifically his tail. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t entranced by it – its fluffy presence softer than any pillow she could ever buy. So hypnotized was Faye that she almost didn’t notice Theo’s hands traveling south.

“Theo!” She said in mock surprise. “So bold!”

“Sorry!” He was quick to remove his hands much to Faye’s chagrin. The poor rabbit must have still been so anxious to please, she thought.

She quickly seized his wrists and pressed them back where they were. “No, no! I meant that in a good way!” She was still flattered, however, charmed that he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable in any way.  _Ever the gentleman_.

They remained in this position, hands comfortably placed at each other’s rears. Curious, Theo slid his fingers along her thick curves. The scales of her back were denser than her front yet her behind was still strangely soft to the touch. His digits ran along her large tail. It was far different than his, acting more like a separate limb – an actual extension of her body – unlike his tail.

Faye teasingly wiggled her hips. “There’s something poking my butt.”

“S-sorry.”

“You don’t have to keep apologizing you know.” She planted a chaste kiss on Theo’s nose. Her hands eagerly tugged at his pants, now pitching a fairly sizable tent. “It’s my first time t-ooo _oooooOOO_?!”

Faye’s mind raced. She froze in place with Theo’s pants and undergarments pulled just past his shaft. His face flushed with embarrassment under her scrutiny. She couldn’t peel her eyes away. His erection was far different than that of her race. He was far less rough and pointy, looking more smooth and rounded. His size captured her the most. For such a small build, the rabbit was big where it counted.

Curious, Faye poked him, eliciting a sharp breath from Theo. She observed how his member twitched at her touch. This moment had been entirely experimental to her. Before today, she hadn’t even seen anything beyond what was in school textbooks and shudder-worthy health-videos she sat through as a teenager. And now here she was, face to face with a rabbit’s dick.

Faye’s fingers wrapped around the base of its head. Slowly, she pumped him, her digits feeling the veins that ran along the pink flesh. Her movements were sloppy and unskillful. Her mind raced towards the heated scenes she’d read from a certain bookmarked chapter in  _Burning Desire_.

_Slow, steady movements…or was it quick and firm?_

Uncertainty plagued Faye’s mind. Her handjob became just as sloppy and as indecisive. Theo didn’t seem to mind, however. She watched Theo, his breathing growing more and more ragged as she played with him. His shaft grew harder in her palm much to her own surprise.

The dragoness’ own arousal grew. Her ignored snatch was starting to dampen her underwear. Her intrigued fingers went south, carefully caressing his balls. She heard Theo quietly choke a gasp from the back of his throat as her fingers softly fondled him. Faye didn’t want to hurt him or make him comfortable in any way, doing her best to ensure she her movements were coddling and not intense.

“Miss Faye…” Theo groaned. “That feels…amazing.”

A smile cracked across her muzzle. “Does it now?” Faye said, trying to put as much sexual allure in her voice as she could. Her free hand stripped off her golden panties. Drops of her arousal began staining her duvet. A nagging voice in the back of her mind chastized her about having to clean so many bedsheets on a weekly basis but she was too drunk off of her own arousal (among other intoxications) to care.

Before her lower lips could claim their prize, her rationality finally chirped, warning her that she had her own urges to sate before rushing to the grand finale. With a sly smirk, Faye climbed to Theo’s chest, stopping just at his face and planting both her legs on either side of his head. Her wet opening was now locked in his view. She needed to say something. Something clever and sexy. Something to get him to  _ravish_  her.

“C-care to…uhhm…return the favor?”

_…Why do you even open your mouth? Honestly, it’s like you never learned how to proper spea-OH THAT’S A MOUTH!_

The feeling was sudden, almost unexpected, but welcome. He kissed her inner thigh, sending shudders and tingles along her spine. Her tail stiffened in response to him trailing light pecks to her aching flower. Faye unsuccessfully stifled a moan. Theo’s lips pressed against her damp folds. She could feel his twitching nose tickling her swollen clit. There was an overwhelming desire to wrap her legs around the back of his head and keep him confined there.

Slowly, Theo’s tongue brushed against her. He was experimenting, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do. Faye responded positively to his tongue exploring her inner folds. Theo’s hands gripped both her legs as he pulled her closer to his mouth. Her butt tensed, pressing further against Theo’s face.

“Theo… _Oh god, Theo!_ ” Faye yelled to her heart’s content. She wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbors could hear her but she didn’t care. Her palms gripped the messy tufts of fur on Theo’s head. A trail of spittle trailing from her muzzle and her tongue lolled from her mouth.

Her mind faded to white. Faye gazed down at him, watching as Theo lapped and licked wherever he could. Her body shivered and twitched in pure ecstasy. He had little technique nor skill in his actions but that didn’t matter to her. The sensation alone for enough for the dragoness to feel a rush of emotions hit her all at once. She cried out in pure bliss, screaming the rabbit’s name as she rode out her orgasm.

“Oh, Theo…” She panted, rising from Theo’s now slick face and laying beside him. “That was…wonderful.”

He chuckled lightly, his own chest heaving as he could finally breathe properly again. “Glad to be of service.” Faye giggled as he smiled at her.

They lied there, merely locking eyes for a moment.

“Miss Faye?”

“Just Faye.”

“ _Just_  Faye?”

She laughed, completely at ease. The dragoness had yet to place why she felt so comfortable around him. All she could really do is accept it. “Yes, Theo?”

He wiped the lady spunk from his lips. “Do you still want to…y’know…”

Faye reached a hand to Theo’s head, gently palming his dark gray ears. “I’d love nothing more right now.” Scaled fingers trailed to his lower abdomen. “Besides, it’d be rude to leave  _this_  unattended.” The dragoness wrapped her fingers around Theo’s still erect shaft. He smiled goofily as Faye once again propped herself up on top of him.

She positioned herself above him and planted his hands on her thighs, allowing him to guide her hips. The wet tip of Theo’s cock breached past her lips, eliciting a soft yelp from Faye. She knew there would be pain but heavily underestimated the ache that the deflowering would bring. Curse those novels and their sugarcoated wordplay.

The dragoness winced, muttering whispered profanities as she slowly impaled herself further. Blood and moisture leaked from her womanhood. Theo, was quick to embrace her, peppering her muzzle with soft kisses and whispering sweet nothings to her. Inch by inch, he entered her.

“Faye,” Theo sighed. “You’re so… _tight_.”

Her hands gripped his back, grabbing handfuls of his gray fur as she worked her way down his entire shaft. Faye paused as she finally filled herself completely.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yes…Give me a second.”

She was careful with how rough she was in handling him. Surely she must already be giving him marks on his back. An apology she’ll have to give later, Faye noted. Theo however, was surprisingly tender, although there wasn’t really much a fragile bunny could do to a scaled dragon such as her. He massaged his hands along her curves in an attempt to soothe her. She returned the favor, tenderly rubbing the back of Theo’s head, down to his ears.

“Lie down,” Faye instructed.

Theo followed her orders, both his hands still on her thighs. There was an unspoken level of trust between them. Faye hadn’t removed her gaze from his face; that boyish smile, his attractive hazel eyes. It made her even more eager to ride his dick like no tomorrow.

The pain of her hymen breaking had subsided quite a bit, now allowing for her to properly enjoy herself. Theo’s member filled her quite remarkably. That combined with his exposed body squirming beneath her made the entire experience so  _tantalizing._

Faye planted her hands on Theo’s chest and began gyrating her hips. Her hips soon started bouncing on his lap. She felt the unsteady rise and fall of his breathing as she worked herself into a rhythm. His gaze was concentrated on her boobs, watching them wiggle and bounce. Theo was surprisingly more vocal than she was, moaning erratically moaning the dragoness’s name the more she pumped. The sounds of their hot, sweaty bodies slapping against each other filled the room. The rabbit’s own hips soon began to thrust upward, meeting hers with each push.

The entire room was spinning. Theo’s toes curled. “Faye…” Theo whined. “Faye, I’m…not sure how much longer I can last!”

“Just…a little more…please?” She hated being selfish. It was wrong to torture him so for his first time yet she truly didn’t want this wondrous experience to end. He filled her so perfectly with each thrust. Her inner walls clamped around him tightly. She didn’t want to admit that she loved seeing him writhe and squirm under her. Faye leaned over him, her arms pulling him closer to her breasts. “You’re doing  _amazing_ , sweetie.” She cooed. “Just hang on for a little bit more.”

Poor Theo’s breathing was ragged. His eyes shut tight as he gripped the bedsheets for dear life. He muttered nonsense to himself to stifle his orgasm. Things like grannies and grapefruit. He spouted several names that were unfamiliar to Faye, names she could only assume to be his sisters whom he mentioned before.

In a sudden motion, Theo felt his entire perspective being switched. He opened his eyes to meet his partner’s face, flushed and staring up at him as she lay on her bed. She shot him a lust-addled smile before her tail curled behind him, thrusting his hips to spear her once again.

Faye’s mind was fading to mush. Theo’s length slammed into her pussy with reckless abandon. The dragoness moaned weakly as her body shook and shivered. She wracked as she reached her second orgasm for the night. She tried to tell him that he was free to finish but her words only came out as garbled mutters. Theo seemed to catch on hower as he leaned over her, letting his hips thrust freely.

Their lips met in a firey, passion filled kiss as Theo finally climaxed. Faye cupped the back of his head intensely while Theo griped her waist. Their moans and whines were muffled but intense. She hadn’t expected him to pull out when he came but it flattered her that he did. His burning hot spunk stained the black scales of her stomach and tummy, to which she could care less. He came because of her.  _Her_. The nerdy dragon that gets off on cheesy romance novels and can’t seem to keep her mouth shut.

A lazy smile graced Faye’s muzzle. Theo rolled to her side, panting heavily as he finally learned the meaning of the word ‘afterglow’. There was a comforting moment of quietness as the two satisfied partners caught their breaths.

Theo eyed the dragoness, content and complacent. He still marveled at her like a fascinated child, even as her stomach had been stained with his own essence.

“S-sorry about the mess.” Theo twiddled his thumbs with an embarrassed blush. Faye glanced at him for a good minute, not taking her eyes off of his before she suddenly took out a roll of paper towel seemingly from nowhere. “Oh.”

She giggled at his reaction. “I hope you don’t mind.” Any and all tones of seduction were gone from her voice. “I’m a cuddler. I know…some men aren’t as fond of that as others.”

Theo grinned warmly. “By all means,” his hand reached for hers, softly grabbing her hand. “Go right ahead.”

–

The disgusting tinge of alcohol lingered in Faye’s throat.

She felt gross. Sticky and naked as she lingered under her sheets. Faye cursed the window for being so far away from her bed. Her head pounded, persistent nausea creeping along in her stomach. As she lazily twisted under her comforter, Faye felt a certain warmth in the spot next to her.

_Theo._

His clothes were gone. Fighting the great urge to lay back in her bed, Faye peeled herself from her magnetic bed, dressing in the closest robe she could find. She shambled out of her room, her senses suddenly attacked by the scent of fresh breakfast. Did she always have bacon?

“Morning.”

It could’ve been the hangover playing tricks on her eyes but she could’ve sworn Theo was glowing. “Already acquainted with the kitchen?” She pulled up a chair at the kitchen counter.

Theo chuckled, the pan of eggs and bacon giving the room a pleasant morning smell. He looked ridiculous, cooking while dressed in the same unruly tux from the night before. She must have manhandled that poor thing.

As the young man served her today’s cure for a hangover – a fresh cup of coffee next to a plate of bacon and eggs, adorably shaped like a smiley face ( _adorable_ ) –  her mind drifted to the events prior.

“So…last night?” Faye asked.

“Uhh…yeah.” Theo awkwardly sat down next to her, unsure of what exactly ‘morning after’ protocol was. “Last night…”

“I…really enjoyed that.”

Theo blinked stupidly. “Really?” A smile cracked his lips as his nose started to twitch. That answer must have made the poor boy’s morning. “Well, uhh…I’m glad you…liked it?”

 _I want to fall in love with you_.

She silenced that inner voice with little success. A dozen thoughts raced through Faye’s mind She desperately didn’t want him to be just another fling that some harlot would toss away when she was satisfied.

“So where does this leave us?”

Theo paused for a moment before responding but it felt like an eternity to Faye, anxiously waiting for an answer. “I uhh…don’t think we’re exactly lovers.”

He wasn’t wrong. Hell, she  _agreed_. Yet, why did that response seem to sting as much as if he hadn’t bothered to stay in the first place?

“But,” Theo continued, “that doesn’t mean that maybe we could just…start off slow?”

It was such a simple answer yet it washed a wave of relief over her. Faye smiled, grinned even.

 _Well, we already fucked_.

“Sure. I’d like that. Very much.”


End file.
